madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Anime Episode 6
Black Knight is the sixth episode of the ''Madan no Ou to Vanadis'' anime series. It aired on November 8, 2014. Summary Elen and Mila were fighting in Tatra Fortress until they were interrupted by the last Seven Chains Assassin. Tigre quickly dispatched him before he could attack. After seeing his shot and his arrow, Mila realized that Tigre was, in fact, "Urs". With Mila's impression about Tigre's sincerity, she announced her neutrality and the battle in Tatra Fortress was officially over. Elsewhere, Roland and his Navarre Knights successfully repelled Sachstein Army and decimated them. When Roland received a letter on Faron's behalf however, Roland called his entire troop back to Brune to kill Tigre. One month has passed since his war with Olmutz, Tigre's influence and army grew in 5000 troops, with Hughes and Elen as his prime support. The coalition army would later be founded as the Silver Meteor Army, which led by Elen, Tigre, Lim and Hughes. When Tigre slept in a nearby hill, he met Lunie who flew away from a naked Sofy, who tripped over him onto a river bed. In the camp, Sofy told Tigre about some bad news: Brune has labeled Tigre as a "traitor" under Pierre Badouin's declaration. As the result, his privileged position as a Brune noble was revoked and Alsace was taken under Brune's authority control. While Tigre was stunned to hear the news, Sofy told Elen that other Vanadis didn't make their moves. Nonetheless, Tigre stood still to his cause and convinced his ally to fight a new threat. In Orange Plains, Silver Meteor Army and Navarre Knights were collided in the battlefield, where Roland decimated most of his enemies. Elen battled with Roland in fierce clashes, but his immense power proved difficult for Elen to defend or counter against him. As the Wind Vanadis was on a verge of defeat, Tigre came to his timely rescue for Elen, prompting the Black Knight to change his attention towards Tigre and try to kill him. However, Tigre dodged Roland's attack and simultaneously shot at his horse, straight up in the air at an arc, as a distraction, grabbed Elen, and escaped. Roland, thinking the shot missed, galloped after them only to watch in horror as his horse was struck through the head by the previous arrow. Just as Elen began to celebrate, she realized that Tigre was severely injured and the Navarre Knights were advancing close behind them. Suddenly, Sofy appeared and told Elen to escape whilst she confronted the Navarre Knights alone. Stats Featured Characters (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Important Notes *The battle between Mila and Elen in Tatra Fortress. Tigre's rescue towards Mila not only changing her view to Tigre but also she is willing to help him in upcoming battle (Battle of Agnes) *Tigre's army rose to 5000 troops since his war against Olmutz. *While Lim was hesitant to call their army the "Silver Meteor Storm", Titta spoke it aloud easily. Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #Roland's battle in the anime was less brutal (but bloodier) contrasted with Light Novel and Manga counter part. #Charon Anquetil Greast did not appear in this anime episode, therefore Silver Meteor Army's battle against Ganelon Army did not happen. #Sofy's consultation with Tigre did not appear in the main episode. Instead, it appeared in a special anime exclusive episode. #In the Light Novel, the Navarre Knights threw their javelins towards Elen and Tigre, causing them to fall down, and threw again until Sofy used her shield to deflect their javelins. In Anime counterpart however, they just chased after the Silver Meteor Army's generals without throwing their javelins. Miscellaneous Trivia ---TBA--- External Links Navigation Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Episodes